Air filtering materials are commonly used in the air purification systems such as air circulation systems and air intake filters for internal combustion engines. With the rapid development of the modern industry, the requirement to the cleanliness of the environment has become more and more high, in order to achieve high level of air cleanliness, the requirement to the filtration performance of the filtering materials selected has become more and more high. To meet the demand, some composite filtering materials emerge. The electrospun layer formed by the conventional electrospinning technology has too weak strength and poor durability, and is also easily peeled off or damaged; while the meltblown fiber layer formed by the meltblowing technology also has poor strength, and is easily fluff and damaged during the process of processing. Furthermore, the meltblown fiber layers formed by the meltblowing technology are bonded by forming the substrate and meltblown layer respectively and then performing recompounding, resulting in poor bonding strength between layers, and delamination and peeling easily occurs during the process of processing and use.
Therefore, it is still needed to provide a new air filtering material and preparation method therefor.